


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Blood and Violence, Boxing & Fisticuffs, CEO seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fist Fights, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Rich Seungri, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Underground Fighter Youngbae, Work In Progress, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Untitled

**7:25 PM**

"You ready?"

Youngbae looked at Jiyong,visible worry graced his features.He patted the younger man's shoulder."Yeah I am,don't worry."He said.Youngbae didn't want to admit it was more to reassure himself than Jiyong,but he visibly seemed to calm down afterwards which also calmed down Youngbae himself.

Not that he still wasn't slightly nervous.


End file.
